L'ombre du passé
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Après avoir amené l'éléphant jusque dans sa Gascogne natale, D'Artagnan revient à Paris pour servir le roi... Alors qu'un nouvelle mission lui est confiée, de sombres évènements se présagent et les fantômes du passé des mousquetaires jaillissent.


Bonjour à tous

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, il y a deux ans, et j'ai du la délaisser pour diverses raisons.

Maintenant que je la redécouvre, je me rends compte que j'ai envie de la continuer et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous^^.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le départ.

Dans une pièce richement éclairé par le soleil, deux hommes se trouvaient face à face. L'un était debout, et respirait la jeunesse. Il avait des cheveux bruns et un œil clair. Il portait la casaque des mousquetaires, et à son flanc, battait une épée. L'autre était assis, derrière un bureau

« Le comte de Dénovan est l'un des hommes les plus proches du roi, bien qu'il ne le rencontre très peu. Cela fait près de dix-sept ans qu'ils entretiennent une correspondance. Vous serez donc bien avisé de ne pas trop contrarier ce seigneur, D'Artagnan. »

La voix de M. de Tréville était forte et assurée. Elle tonnait pour bien signifier au jeune mousquetaire que sa mission relevait de la plus haute importance. Et malgré son jeune âge, il n'avait pas encore vu ses dix-sept ans, c'était D'Artagnan qui devait la remplir.

Pourtant, s'il ne manquait pas de vaillance, il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix. En effet, cette mission avait pour principal but de vérifier si le comte de Dénovan, dont le nom complet n'était connu que du roi, lui-même, était disposé à venir au Louvre, et si oui, quand.

C'était donc plus un rôle de messager qu'autre chose que devrait tenir le jeune mousquetaire, mais le roi avait signalé que le comte ne souhaitait pas voir arriver chez lui toute une compagnie de soldats, et qu'ainsi, un seul homme devait être envoyé. ¨Pour ses dernières actions, en faveur de la couronne de France, ce fut donc lui qui fut désigné. C'était un honneur, certes, mais il devrait faire attention. On ne pouvait pas agir de simple manière avec un homme aussi puissant que le comte de Dénovan.

Ce comte, M. de Tréville l'avait dit, était un homme proche de sa majesté. Il était en outre un des sympathisants de Richelieu en qui il voyait un ministre doté d'un génie hors du commun. Par sympathisant, il ne fallait pas comprendre qu'il était un de ses fidèle qui lui était dévoué corps et âme, mais qu'il était en mesure de comprendre le pourquoi de la plupart des actions de Richelieu à leur juste valeur.

En outre, la plupart des rumeurs à son sujet racontait qu'il était un maitre d'armes, génie dans le maniement de la rapière, et qu'il s'était entouré par quelques hommes dont les qualités guerrières n'avait rien à envier à celle des meilleurs hommes de sa Majesté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur ! répondit le jeune gascon avec un franc sourire, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous conseille de partir dans l'après-midi »

Le jeune mousquetaire acquiesça et sortit à reculons de la salle. Tréville soupira et se leva pour voir à la fenètre, le jeune homme sortir du bâtiment pour retrouver ses trois compagnons d'armes et amis. Ces trois amis avait attendu le gascon, et attendait avec une avidité dissimulée qu'il parle. Le plus massifs des trois hommes, Porthos, se rapprocha du benjamin du groupe.

« -Alors ? Quelles informations avez-vous de plus sur votre fameuse mission ? demanda-t-il

-Allons, Porthos, ne l'alpaguez pas aussi vite, intervint Athos, le plus âgé et aussi le plus réfléchi des quatre, laissez-lui le temps de tout bien assimiler.

-Ne soyez pas aussi impatient, mon ami, approuva Aramis. »

Aramis était un jeune homme blond d'environ vingt-trois ans… Un jeune homme ? Pas exactement, car sous les traits de l'éphèbe qu'il était se cachait en vérité une femme travestie, dont le sombre passé l'avait obligé à se faire passer pour un homme…

Le plus jeune des quatre leur raconta alors ce qu'ils voulaient, somme toute, savoir. Il leur détailla les détails qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Quand il eut fini, Porthos et Aramis ne manquaient pas d'enthousiasme pour leur ami. Seul Athos ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale.

« -Vous avez dit qu'il comprenait les idéaux de Richelieu, mais dans quel mesure est-il au courant ? Connaissait-il l'épine que nous représentions aux yeux du cardinal ?

-En ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il fait mander un mousquetaire et non un garde du cardinal ? demanda Porthos. Il ne peut pas ouvertement s'attaquer à D'Artagnan, de toute façon.

-C'est vrai, fit Aramis, et puis, nous ne sommes plus les ennemis du cardinal comme nous l'avons été, il y a un temps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Athos ! rajouta D'Artagnan, vous savez que je ne me laisserai pas faire.

L'ainé du groupe garda les sourcils froncés mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le jeune gascon s'en alla se préparer. Il prit l'argent qu'il lui fallait pour ses frais de voyages, et après avoir vérifié son équipement, il se dirigea vers l'écurie du bâtiment où se trouvait son cheval, Rossinante.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire ses adieux à Constance, sa bien-aimée, avant son départ, mais il l'avait prévenue le jour d'avant, et ils avaient pu se dire au revoir à ce moment. C'est donc le cœur léger que D'Artagnan pouvait partir.

Ayant harnaché son cheval, D'Artagnan monta dessus et fit un signe de main pour dire au revoir à ses compagnons, puis partit au galop. Porthos donna un tape qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule d'Athos, toujours aussi soucieux.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas ! fit-elle d'un ton rassurant, tout ira bien pour lui. »

Porthos, tout bon mousquetaire qu'il fut, ne pouvait prédire l'avenir, et il ne pouvait donc pas s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer

* * *

Rien ne vaut un petit prologue pour se mettre en jambe, n'est-il pas?

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant^^.


End file.
